playro2fandomcom-20200214-history
Acolyte
Description Acolytes are apprentices that follow the holy ways of the Odin Orthodoxy. They use Holy Powers to eliminate enemies, heal allies and can enhance others’ abilities through beautiful gospels and blessings. Acolytes can change their job to either Priest or Monk once level 25 is reached. Skills 'DPS Tree' Holy Light Description: '''Fires a ray of light to deal magical attack damage. '''Aspersio Effect: '''Next 3 Holy Light will become critical hits. Lex Divina '''Description: Throws the Holy Hammer to inflict magical attack damage. Oratio Description: Recite the Holy Lord's Prayer to inflict damage every 2 seconds for 20 seconds. Judex Description: Calls down heavenly judgement on the target and 2 other surrounding enemies. Aspersio Effect: 'Damaged enemies are stunned for 3 seconds. 'Buff Tree Blessing Description: Increases the Maximum HP of you and your party members for 30 minutes. Increase Agility Description: Increases move speed of you and your allies by 40% for a certain amount of time. Resurrection Description: Resurrect party and attack squad members that are incapable of battle. Aspersio Effect: Casts instantly without cast time, target resurrects with HP fully recovered. Aqua Benedicta Description: '''Restores your SP instantly, and gain 3 Holy Water. Aspersio '''Description: Uses 1 Holy Water to improve other skill effects. Affected skills: Holy Light, Heal, Resurrection, Judex, Highness Heal, Sanctuary, Magnus Exorcismus, Ray of Genesis. 'Heal Tree' Heal Description: Recover target's HP equivalent to a certain percentage of your magical attack power. Aspersio: Next 3 Heals are critical hits. Renovatio Description: Cleanse the target's scars to recover HP every 2 seconds for 12 seconds. Meditatio Description: Your surplus Hit Rate (Over 95%) will be multiplied and added to your Critical Hit Rate. i.e. If your Hit Rate is 97%, 2% will be a surplus. If your Skill Level is 5 (500%), 10% of Critical Hit Rate will be added. Highness Heal Description: Instantly recovers own and surrounding allies HP equivalent to a certain percentage of your magical attack power. Aspersio Effect: Increases recovery of Highness Heal by 50% and additional recovery of HP identical to the recovery amount of Highness Heal for 10 seconds. Strategies Acolytes are a staple class for any party. The two most common routes for an Acolyte would be Support (leading to the Priest Class) and DPS (leading to the Monk class). For Support Acolytes, the stat that is most important is INT since the Heal skill is based on the character's magical attack. Being a support character, Support Acolytes will most definitely need a Tank or DPS to deal damage while the Acolyte heals and buffs. Soloing with a Support Acolyte is high inefficient. It is suggested you level a support aco with friends, or invite people to your party to complete quests. Many people are happy to have a healer (though you will need to help as much as you can with damage) As for DPS Acolytes, both STR and INT are equally important given how DPS Acolytes need a balance of physical attack for base damage and magical attack for the Heal skill. DPS Acolytes are quite formidable with their ability to heal and buff themselves while still being able to deal decent damage. Nevertheless, the DPS of an Acolyte more often will lose out to other pure DPS classes which makes DPS Acolytes most suitable for those who intend to go solo. However, it is also viable to only put points into INT. As most, if not all, Acolyte skills are based on the character's magical attack. Once a DPS Acolyte becomes a Monk, you will have the option to turn INT into Physical Attack Power. A common playstyle is to Max out Lex Divina and Holy Light, as well as Aqua Benedicta and Aspersio. This gives you very nice damage early in the game and you can kill pretty much everything without problems. Category:Class Category:1st Level Class